The present invention relates to a prefabricated building system and, more particularly, to new and improved prefabricated panels for such a system which can be locked together after they are positioned in a desired location in the building.
At the present time, most homes and other buildings are constructed at the site with little, if any, prefabrication. Accordingly, homes and other buildings are expensive because of high material and labor costs and a long period of construction.
While many systems for prefabricating homes and other buildings have been proposed and/or tried to a limited extent, these systems have not met with wide acceptance because they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. The cost savings have been minimal; PA1 2. They have been difficult to assemble on the site; PA1 3. The prefabricated sections have been heavy and/or bulky and thus difficult to ship and handle; PA1 4. They have not met the requirements of local building codes; PA1 5. They have been unattractive in appearance; and/or PA1 6. They have been weak from a structural viewpoint.
The prefabricated building system and panels of the present invention are not subject to any of the above disadvantages, and possess many advantages over previously and presently used prefabrication systems.